


Date Night

by Scarfhime



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (SFW) [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfhime/pseuds/Scarfhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty and Erika go on their first date. <br/>Prompt: On a Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Misty nervously brushes off her dress, her hands gripping the bouquet of flowers behind her back a little too tightly. She finally works up the courage and knocks on Erika’s door. The door opens slowly and Erika slips out and Misty’s mouth drops open. Erika’s short dress brushes past her thighs as she closes the door.   
“Good evening, Misty.” Misty stutters for a few minutes before getting out the words ‘good evening’. Her arm shoots out and pushes the bouquet of flowers into Erika’s chest. “Oh- for me?” Erika says with a cheerful smile. “Ah but, I don’t have anything for you…”   
“I-It’s fine!” Misty smiles nervously. “Let’s get going!” Misty spun on her heel. Erika wraps her arm around Misty’s and giggles.   
“I can’t believe I’m going out with such a cute girl.” Misty blushes and, once they make it to the car, she opens the door for her date.   
“You look really nice tonight…” Misty says, her eyes looking Erika up and down for a few minutes. She quickly looked away, feeling a bit guilty for gawking.   
“Thank you! You look good too!” Erika sat quietly as Misty drove to the restaurant. After parking, Misty got out and opened Erika’s door for her. “Hehe, thank you. You’re so formal.” Erika put her arm around Misty’s and they entered the restaurant and took their seat by the big window.   
“So…I think I’m gonna get shrimp…” Misty comments, studying the menu.   
“I’m gonna get a salad.” Erika closed her menu and set it aside. Her hands slid across the small table and took Misty’s. “Don’t be so nervous!”  
“You can tell?”   
“You’re sweating bullets.” Erika replied with a giggle. Erika leaned across the table and kissed Misty’s cheek. “Just calm down.” Misty’s hand went up to her cheek and she smiled.   
“Sorry, I just haven’t been on many dates. And I really like you a lot so, I don’t wanna mess it up…” Erika’s thumbs rubbed the back of Misty’s hands, tracing soothing circles over her soft skin.   
“Don’t worry so much. I really like you too.”   
“Hehe.” Misty slides her hands down Erika’s forearms and leans forward, placing a gentle kiss on Erika’s lips.   
“M-M-Misty!” Erika covers her mouth in embarrassment. Misty giggles.  
“Now you’re the one who’s all nervous…”


End file.
